familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Jerry Stockton/Archive1
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 04:44, 11 November 2009 Please read through for some great help with that. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me! Cheers, [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 22:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Stockton line through Davis I am currently trying to research Davis Stocktons upline. I am in the line from Davis down to Thomas Stockton, Thomas, Robert, Joseph Middleton Stockton, Theodore, Lonnie, Cleo, Jane, Me. I am a beginner at this and was excited to find your information. Thank you for your posts. Have you had any luck finding from Davis up? I have found a little information but none of it is proven through records that I know of. I have Davis 1682-1686 '''son of '''Richard 1650 'from Irland son of '''Richard Randall 1635 '(married to Abigail Bloomfield) from Malpas Parish, Cheshire England, son of '''John 1600 'K'''iddington, Cheshire England or '''Owen' Dec, 2 1610 '''Malpas Parish, Cheshire England son of '''John '1525 '(married to Eleanor Clayton) Malpas Parish, Cheshire England son of '''Thomas 1500 '''Malpas Parish, Cheshire England This info is from a few different entries I found from other people but they didn't offer sources and some of their information contridicted each other so it is unsubstantiated. Any info would be great! Rebekah Poppleton Family trees etc These should appeal to you, Jerry: *Davis Stockton (1685-1761)/descendants *Martha Stockton (1824-1845)/tree --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 10:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC)